Shibari (Enlazado)
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Allen, victima de las circunstancias, es vendido como juguete sexual para pagar las deudas de su tutor. Quien lo a comprado, es un hombre llamado Tyki Mikk, quien dice conocerlo. Pokér Pair! En realidad es un fic para satisfacer mis deseos y fetiches. Inspirado en Okane ga Nai y Shonen Maid Kuro kun. Entrar si quieren. Raiting "M" of course.


**Fanfic inspirado en okane ga nai y shounen maid kuro kun :3 (haceros una idea de lo que va el fic). Aunque seriamente empieza como okane ga nai, pero bueno. Tambien se me ocurrio cuando veia a Kuro kun, algo de ello termianra apreciendo, probablemente lol**

 **Este fic simplemente escrito para satisfacer mis fetiches al respecto de esta pareja. Asi que probablemente sera mucho lemon sin mucha trama, así que si no les gusta ya pueden pasar al siguiente fic.**

 **En serio, casi no encuentro pokér pair in spanish D: Y mi obsesiva necesidad de Tyki follandose a Allen me hizo escribir esto, que ya era hora!**

 **Y pues este es el comienzo, y la historia se terminara desarrollando eventualmente (probablemente), aunque no hay que esperar mucho de este fic. Practicamente es porno con algo de trama, pero como fanficker apelo a mi derecho de escribir sobre lo que yo quiera. Y realmente necesitaba esto.**

 **Igualmente espero les guste 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Tristemente D Gray Man no me pertenece, sigue siendo de Hoshino, la cual empieza a ahacer más interesante la trama 7u7. Yo no poseo na´a**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Cross dejando a Allen a su suerte, tipos malos, bares de mala muerte, venta de personas, y lo más importante, Lemon R18, seguid bajo vuestro propio riesgo (?)**

 **La pareja principal sera Tyki x Allen, aunque se hara mencion a algunas otras :3**

 **Sin mas que decir**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo I

La compra

Allen Walker era un muchacho huérfano de 15 años de apariencia angelical, ¿cómo no relacionar los ángeles con ese niño?, sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve, su piel era blanca cual porcelana, sus ojos platinados brillaban cual luna llena y su sonrisa era lo más dulce del mundo. La madre del muchacho había muerto al darle a luz y su padre había sido quien lo cuidara hasta los 11 años, donde moriría en un accidente de tráfico, dejando a Allen solo y sin ningún lugar a donde ir. A ninguno salvo con su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, Cross Marian, quien era un pésimo tutor legal.

Cross era un hombre indudablemente atractivo, con un porte gallardo y un halo de misterio que atraían a las mujeres a su red. Un hombre alto, de roja y larga cabellera con ojos de un rojo más oscuro. Pero aunque las mujeres pensaban que era un hombre perfecto, Allen sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Ya que el hombre era un alcohólico empedernido, apostador y mujeriego.

Vivir junto a ese hombre a las afueras de Londres no era una vida fácil para Allen, quien debía trabajar desde temprana edad para pagar las deudas inacabables de su tutor. Hacer trabajos sencillos como barrer las aceras de las casas vecinas, ayudar a pasear perros o limpiar chimeneas, Allen se ganaba el dinero suficiente para comer una vez al día, el resto se iba en pagar a los prestamistas, que abusaban de la inocencia del niño y su ignorancia en los campos legales y financieros para seguir sacándole dinero de manera injusta, y si no cuidaba de las ganancias diarias Cross usurpaba el dinero y se iba de juerga con una mujer de curvas muy pronunciadas.

Allen había estado viviendo 4 largos años de esa injusta manera, y aunque algunos amigos le habían pedido que escapase, siendo ya lo suficientemente mayor para valerse por sí mismo, lo cierto es que Allen no podía. Se podría decir que era masoquismo puro, ya que quería a Cross, lo suficiente para permanecer a su lado. Aunque y bien podría ser simplemente autofobia. Cualquiera de los casos, Allen tenía dicho para sí mismo el nunca abandonar a Cross, pues este era toda la familia que le quedaba. Además, los dulces recuerdos del pasado le daban esperanzas con el mayor, de que algún día cambiara. Quizá conociendo a la mujer correcta se haría cargo adecuadamente de él. Eso era algo que el pequeño muchacho de 15 años más desesperadamente deseaba.

Lamentablemente, su destino iba a otra dirección.

Era el atardecer de un día especialmente caluroso, y totalmente extraño, pues Inglaterra empezaba su otoño esa semana, pero Allen se contentaba con terminar su trabajo. Las hojas de los árboles caían en una anaranjada lluvia otoñal, y era su deber barrer las hojas y ponerlas en bolsas negras para tirarlas. Recibiría un par de monedas por ello. Si juntaba las suficientes y las escondía de los usureros entonces podría comprarse una chamarra para pasar el invierno. No necesitaba preocuparse por su tutor. Las muchas amantes que tenía el hombre gozaban de llenarlo con miles de magnificentes regalos.

— ¡Ya termine! —dijo alegremente, peinando sus blancos cabellos hacía atrás, sonriendo orgulloso de su trabajo.

Cuando deposito las bolsas en los contenedores volvió a la enorme casona de la señora Higgs, una amable mujer anciana que siempre le llenaba los bolsillos con dulces de leche. Era la clienta preferida de Allen, porque siempre le detenía de su labor para hacerle tomar el té acompañándola. La mujer había enviudado hacía unos meses y su único hijo no se ponía en contacto con ella. Allen era un muchacho amable, y se sentía triste de la situación de tan amable mujer, así que no se molestaba en pasar mucho tiempo junto a la amable ancianita con aroma de jabón. Si Allen debiera decirlo, la mujer le parecía una abuelita.

Finalmente camino hacía la gran puerta de madera de la casa pintada de amarillo patito y toco el timbre, esperando que la señora Higgs saliera a pagarle y darle su ración de dulces. Pero Allen se sintió inquieto de repente. Sentía una presencia a sus espaldas, pero al voltear con rapidez no diviso nada, ni por el rabillo del ojo. El albino sintió un sudor frio recorrer su espalda, como un mal presentimiento subiendo por su columna vertebral en una muy conocida sensación. Cuando los usureros prestamistas llegaban a él para cobrar las deudas de Cross siempre se acercaban en silencio. Allen podía sentir su presencia a estas alturas de su juvenil vida.

Aparto el pensamiento de la mente, sintiendo como un sabor amargo acaparaba su boca. Cuando la señora Higgs abrió la puerta deposito el dinero justo en las blancas manos de Allen, y le dio una bolsa de bocadillo, para el camino.

Allen agradeció a la sexagenaria mujer y se marchó de la casa.

La señora Higgs vivía a en Wandsworth, y Allen al vivir en East End debía marcharse antes del anochecer, ya que East End no era muy seguro por las noches. Así que Allen hizo su camino hacia el metro para regresar a casa. Pero durante todo el recorrido no pudo sacarse el mal presentimiento que lo anonadaba, y casi paranoicamente miraba hacia atrás, solo para no encontrar nada mirándolo a sus espaldas.

" _Solo estás cansado Allen_ " se dijo a sí mismo, a modo de tranquilizarse. Para distraerse se planteó el qué cocinar para la cena. No sabía si su tutor regresaría esa noche a casa, pero como lo hiciera sin encontrar cena, seguro se enojaba con él. Cross a veces lo abofeteaba cuando creía que se pasaba de listo o cuando era grosero e irrespetuoso, pero fuera de ello, en realidad nunca le había puesto una mano encima. Pero se desquitaba aumentando las deudas, lo que para el albino se traducía como un horroroso castigo.

Llego a uno de los edificios departamentales, donde se alojaba con Cross. El edificio era un poco viejo, pero no estaba tan mal, para estar en una zona tan pobre. Allen a veces deseaba que su maestro decidiera vivir en un mejor lugar, pero, ¿qué se lo podía hacer?

Entro al edificio, aun con la molesta sensación de ser observado, y camino escaleras arriba al tercer piso, donde estaba su hogar. Saco la llave de su maltrecho pantalón, tirando sin darse cuenta un dulce redondo de menta.

— ¡Ya llegue! —dijo a la soledad del recibidor. Los muebles de la sala/cocina/comedor eran escasos. Apenas había una mesita redonda con dos sillas dispares, un sillón rojo frente a un pequeño televisor, y una cocina sencilla. El departamento tenía, milagrosamente, dos habitaciones. Una con una pequeña cama y un mueble para guardar algo de ropa, propiedad de Allen, la otra era una habitación con una gran cama y un par de muebles sencillos de buen gusto, propiedad de Cross.

Allen dejo sus llaves sobre la tambaleante mesa y camino a la cocina a prepararse un cereal. Si tan solo hubiese leído la nota sobre la mesa, quizá hubiese escapado del aterrador futuro que tenía por delante.

Una vez lleno el bol con crujiente cereal y fresca leche camino al sofá y prendió el televisor, sintonizando la cadena BBS, esperando encontrar un buen programa. Afortunadamente estaba Doctor Who, y se perdió en el programa, incapaz de prestar atención a su alrededor. Eran tan solo las 8:30, así que el joven descarto cualquier peligro.

Para cuando había pasado una poco más de una hora escucho un estrépito en el pasillo. Allen seguía con la televisión encendida, ya que se había quedado dormido esperando por su tutor, así que se despertó con sobresalto, muy asustado, ¿sería nuevamente una pelea de los vecinos? ¡Ojala la srta Ross Mary dejara a su infiel esposo de una vez!

Se puso de pie, levemente movido por la infame curiosidad, pero no había dado ni 3 pasos hacia la puerta cuando esta cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con los goznes inservibles. Instintivamente retrocedió, en una escena muy familiar.

Un par de hombres enormes entraron a su pequeño hogar. Debieran medir más de dos metros, y eran tan musculosos que bien podrían ser fisicoculturistas. Además, vestidos con sus negros trajes y cara de mala leche, no parecían ser sujetos con los que Allen quisiera relacionarse.

— ¡¿Dónde mierda está el bastardo de Cross?! —dijo el sujeto rubio, con un floreado acento escoces muy marcado.

Allen trato de esconderse en su pieza, pero accidentalmente tropezó con un banquito que antes no estaba en su casa y cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

Naturalmente, ambos hombres advirtieron su presencia y se dirigieron a encararse hacia el bajito muchacho de metro sesenta y cinco. Allen trato de huir, pero un rápido movimiento del hombre calvo lo aprisionaron de su brazo izquierdo, con una fuerza que sería capaz de hacerle dolorosos cardenales.

— ¡¿Dónde mierda esta Cross?! —dijo el hombre calvo, con un acento italiano muy acentuado. Los pequeños ojos oscuros del hombre le advertían a Allen que ese sujeto no era un tipo con el que se debiera meter.

— ¡No sé dónde está! —respondió aterrorizado.

— ¿Y piensas que me voy a tragar eso? —respondió nuevamente, zarandeando al pequeño muchacho que, probablemente, no tenía en todo su cuerpo el mismo grueso que el brazo del hombre calvo frente a él.

" _Solo si te cabe"_ pensó Allen, como forma de soportar el dolor.

— No creo que sepa nada Fabrizio —respondió el rubio, con una nota en su mano.

— ¿Y que mierda es eso?

— Una nota, firmada por Cross.

— ¿Qué dice la nota? —respondió "Fabrizio", dejando de zarandear al albino, pero sin liberarlo de su agarre.

— Dice " _Allen, en verdad lo siento, pero parece ser que me metí en un grave aprieto esta vez, no puedo decírtelo claramente a la cara, pero espero leas esta nota y escapes pronto de allí. Huye a donde quieras, pero no regreses a casa. Prometo que si nos encontramos te contaré que ha pasado. Cross"…_ es lo que dice la carta, ¿serás tú "Allen"?

El nombrado solo negó con la cabeza, si hubiese sabido que una nota estaba allí…

— Pues a mí me parece que lo es, ¿no crees Robert?

Ambos dieron una sonrisa cargada de maldad, y con un golpe en su estómago, el mundo de Allen se volvió un negro sin sonidos.

.

Calor, se sentía caliente. Y sus piernas temblaban. Podía escuchar ruido a lo lejos, pero nada de ello parecía ser un sonido real. Era como una distorsión de voces.

Pero eso no importaba, lo único que de verdad importaba era el extraño calor y una desconocida necesidad de algo que el joven muchacho de 15 años no comprendía del todo.

Escuchaba ruidos atronadores y un grito femenino, mientras Allen recuperaba sus sentidos, el ruido femenino era en realidad un chillido, un claro y agudo "no" que podría reventar una copa de cristal sin mucha dificultad. La mujer gritaba repetidamente mientras escuchaba ruidos ahogado y el atronador sonido que perforaba su cabeza.

Trato de cubrir sus oídos, pero se dio cuenta entonces que sus manos estaban firmemente atadas a su espalda… y podía sentir la piel de su espalda contra la piel de sus manos, y la piel de sus piernas rosándose la una a la otra… ¿qué demonios…?

— Y con ustedes ahora, ladies and gentlemen, una rara especie, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Por la inusualidad de ver algo como ello en este escenario. Un verdadero muchacho albino —Allen podía escuchar a lo lejos los "ahhh" y los "ooohh" de una multitud. ¿Dónde estaba?

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, sintió el piso moverse, o más bien, él se movía. El mundo aún seguía oscuro, pero en su nublada mente cayo en cuenta que estaba, seguramente, vendado de ojos. Empezaba a preocuparse, y a orar porque su tutor fuera a rescatarlo.

Unas enguantadas manos lo hacían caminar, tocando sus hombros, y ese contacto hacía que todo se volviera más caliente y la mente de Allen se desconcentrase de nuevo.

Cuando el mundo entro en luz Allen encegueció. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras el caliente aire a su alrededor se intensificaba. Habían removido su venda.

Pudo escuchar a la gente exclamar, entonces, acostumbrándose rápidamente a la destellante luz, miro nuevamente al mundo. Era parecido a un club nocturno sofisticado, de esos que a su Tutor acostumbraba a ir. Con mesitas de cristal, piso de cristal brillando en aqua, escaleras transparentes a un segundo y tercer piso y un montón de gente elegantemente vestida y con máscaras de distintos diseños y colores adornando sus fases. Pero si algo sobresalía de ellos eran unas sonrisas aterradoras. Allen no sabía dónde estaba, y comenzaría a entrar en pánico si el calor y la extraña necesidad de un _algo_ no invadiesen su mente, llenándola de brumas calurosas.

— ¡Así es inestimables invitados! Uno de nuestros platos fuertes de esta noche es este joven albino, de solo 15 años, _casi_ legal —estrepitosas risas sin sentido invadieron el lugar, pero antes de pensar más una mano enguantada tomo su barbilla con fuerza, levantando su cara, para mirar mejor a los extraños enmascarados, mientras un gemido ahogado escapaba de su muy húmeda boca.

— Un joven huérfano sin estudio. Aun así, admirar su rostro, ciertamente parece un ángel. Unos ojos grandes con largas pestañas blancas es la mortal cara que despertara sus bajos deseos. Y además —repentinamente era cargado desde atrás, y el extraño hombre que hablaba con excitación abrió sus piernas de una manera un poco dolorosa, pero extraña, volvió a gemir, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin pensar en que alguien que no fuera él miraba sus partes privadas por primera vez en su vida— es, obviamente, virgen, por delante y por detrás. El cliente que lo compre podrá testificarlo por sí mismo. Su cuerpo es delgado, pero eventualmente crecerá. Y no hay que ignorar su delicada figura. ¿Empezamos la subasta con 30 mil libras? —dijo el hombre rubio y pronto números que no entendía Allen empezaban a llenar el aire mientras el calor apagaba su incomodidad.

— 820 mil libras (*) y en efectivo —dijo una voz joven, alzándose de entre la ruidosa multitud. Repentinamente, ante Allen estaba un joven adulto, bien parecido, de piel morena y brillantes ojos dorados… finalmente, Allen cayo inconsciente.

.

Si de caballeros distinguidos se hablase, sir Tyki Mikk siempre venía a la mente de incontables jovencitas soñadoras. Su piel era morena, y su cabello negro ondulado estaba perfectamente peinado haca atrás, en un corte moderno que no pasaba de la nuca. Sus facciones eran finas y su complexión era alta y esbelta. Sus ojos eran de un brillante dorado con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Tyki Mikk era un hombre joven de 25 años que era muy popular entre las doncellas casaderas de la nobleza.

Su porte gallardo y su aura de misterio era lo que las jóvenes encontraban más irresistibles en él. Tyki Mikk era un conde. El hermano mayor de este era el ministro de Portugal, lo que confería al joven conde cierta autoridad. En realidad Tyki Mikk era mitad portugués y mitad inglés, aunque prefería residir en Inglaterra junto a su madre.

El nombrado conde era el jefe de las compañías que heredase de su padrastro, siendo un as en los negocios y llevando las compañías financieras "Teez" a un nivel más allá de lo esperado y expandiéndose a nuevos negocios.

Y no solo era una persona de mucho talento, también era un gran filántropo, donando increíbles cantidades de dinero a diferentes obras caritativas, donando inmuebles para la convertirlos en albergues o teatros, y siendo participe en innumerables eventos mundiales de carácter caritativo.

Tyki Mikk parecía un sueño demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Y es que la verdad, el joven adulto tenía un oscuro pasado en su aún más oscuro interior.

Esa noche tenía planeado visitar un oscuro lugar, con su elegante traje se encaminó dentro de un edificio con guardias custodiando cualquier entrada. Esos eventos no eran algo a los que la gente común pudiera entrar, sin importar el estatus social, las riquezas o los títulos. La única manera de entrar en ese club tan especial era ser invitado por un miembro interno, el cual era su caso. Un antiguo socio de negocios le había dejado su tarjeta de pase. Así que no tendría ningún problema.

La edificación estaba modestamente construida en un centro recreativo de Londres, a simple vista nadie pensaría que un club nocturno era extraño, aunque este era por demás exclusivo. Aun así, tal club cambiaba su locación por vez, raramente se reunía la gente en el mismo lugar más de una vez.

Tyki bajo de su lujoso auto deportivo y se encaminó a la entrada, entrando como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Verdaderamente él no estaba interesado en esos eventos, la compra y venta de personas no era una afición para él. Pero empezaba a aburrirse. Las mujeres ya eran tan aburridas, y la persona que él más deseaba no estaba a su alcance. Y la frustración lo movía a ese lugar.

El ambiente era sobrio y gritaba "esnob" por cualquier parte. Era un ambiente embriagante y bastante cómodo con el que Tyki fácilmente pudo sentirse a gusto. Las máscaras que se portaban conferían cierta privacidad a los invitados, algo que el moreno agradecía. No le haría bien a su imagen pública el que algún enemigo lo viera en un lugar así. ¡Sería un gran escándalo!

La subasta finalmente comenzó, y Tyki tenía un privilegiado lugar en el segundo piso, cerca al escenario. La primera fue una mujer de alrededor de 30 años. Estaba desnuda y drogada, lo notaba por su rostro sonrojado y su mirada perdida en la nada. Era una mujer con un gran cuerpo que fue vendida a un precio de infarto. La siguiente fue otra mujer, con características parecidas a la primera, pero más consiente, mirando aterrada alrededor, tratando de pedir ayuda.

Tyki casi podría sentir pena por ellas. Esa era una casa de subastas, donde toda la mercancía llegaba a manos del grupo criminal "DARK MATTER", un grupo misterioso de personas dedicado exclusivamente a la venta de personas. Muchas de las víctimas eran el pago por deudas cuantiosas que los familiares o amigos de estas no podían pagar, y a cambio, aquellas víctimas eran usadas como simples especias. Triste en verdad.

El precio de aquella mujer fue más bajo que la anterior fémina. Y así, 4 mujeres de distintas edades y complexiones desfilaron una tras otra con precios cambiantes, no bajando de los 100 mil.

Luego de una joven mujer de su edad pasaron unos tres hombres de veintitantos y treinta pocos. Todos bien parecidos y de buen cuerpo, pero el más costoso apenas y roso los 90 mil.

Luego siguió algo que a Tyki le dio mal sabor de boca y le provoco una mueca de disgusto. Las subastadas esta vez eran jovencitas de mínimo 14 años hasta los 17. Él no era un pedófilo, así que ni se dignó a verlas, tan drogadas, pequeñas y débiles. Los precios por las 5 jovencitas superaron los 500 mil para sorpresa del joven conde. Aunque, suponía que era natural en lugares tan degenerados como aquello. Sonrió de lado, pensando en que él no era verdaderamente diferente de esos que se complacían en comprar las libertades de desgraciadas personas. Con cierta ironía, bebió de su champagne, mirando a un joven de cabellos negros ser vendido en un precio ridículamente alto.

Sin embargo su dorada mirada se paralizó en shock al ver a uno de los últimos niños en venderse. Era un joven delgado, de cabellera blanca y piel de porcelana con unos brillantes pero intoxicados ojos platino que a Tyki se le antojaba conocido.

Una llamada fue lo que basto para que el guardaespaldas que esperaba por él en el cuarto llegase.

Determinadamente se paró de su lugar y tomo el portafolio que se le ofrecía, determinado bajo las escaleras, dirigiéndose al escenario. Ese muchacho no lo tendría nadie que no fuera él.

— 820 mil libras y en efectivo —fue la propuesta que no pudo ser rechazada.

Y finalmente, _finalmente,_ tenía a ese muchacho en sus brazos.

.

 _La vida de Tyki parecía irse directo al infierno con sus veinte pocos años. La presión constante lo orillarían a suicidarse pronto, sin falta. Estaba agotado de huir de todo en su vida. De las presiones que eran demasiado para él. Su madre lo detestaba, su padre biológico era desconocido para él, pues se enteraba que él y su hermano en realidad no compartían padre, y que él era el producto de una infidelidad._

 _Estaba golpeado, huyendo de casa, sabiendo solo hacer eso, sin saber en qué rumbo poner su vida, sin saber siquiera para qué seguir intentando._

 _Sentado en la entrada de un callejón, con numerosos moretones marcando su morena piel, la lluvia empapaba todo y corría la sangre de su faz. La gente le miraba con repugnancia y huían de él como si tuviera la peste._

 _Eso estaba bien, toda la gente era así, podrida, y ocultando eso con amables palabras. Solo habría que ver como trataban a los inferiores para ver qué clase de basura era la gente del distrito principal._

 _Quizá su destino era desaparecer entre la lluvia, cual perro abandonado. Viendo solo un oscuro por venir, Tyki solo podía fulminar con su mirada a todos aquellos que le ignoraban o miraban desde arriba, solo pudiendo maldecirlos._

— _¿Estas bien?_ — _fueron las ambles palabras de una infantil voz._

 _Era un niño, de poco más de 10, seguramente. Pero Tyki solo pudo pensar en que lo que estaba frente a él no era otra cosa que un ángel. Con una sonrisa angelical, un blanco tan puro que dolía mirar, y unos ojos de luna llena que le miraban con preocupación y gentileza. Una alma pura, un ángel que no había sido corrompido._

 _El pequeño paraguas del ángel lo cubría de la lluvia._

— _Usted está herido, ¿le gustaría venir…?_

 _._

"Noah's Ark" era el nombre de una financiera del bajo mundo, cuyo directivo era totalmente desconocido para la gran mayoría de las personas. Esta financiera era realmente cruel con todo aquel que tenía la desdicha de pedir préstamos a ella, más sin embargo, era una financiera que engatusaba a los cautos con desesperación en sus corazones, para que terminasen endeudados hasta el cuello.

Algunas personas siempre se preguntaban quién sería el que estuviese en la cima de tal lugar, riéndose de todos los infelices que llegaban de rodillas desesperadamente pidiendo una solución a sus problemas. Pero lo que sabían era que incluso la mafia parecía estar envuelta con ese negocio…

Aunque, el secreto actual dueño no era otro que Tyki Mikk. Un negocio que empezará desde hacía mucho tiempo para su propio disfrute personal, ya que el joven realmente tenía una especie de satisfacción sádica al ejercer tal secreto trabajo. Algo oscuro y retorcido en su interior se regodeaba viendo toda la desgracia que podía provocar en tantas personas.

Tal edificio destacaba elegantemente de entre los edificios su alrededor, un edificio de más de diez plantas que lucía imponente en aquel distrito. El departamento privado de Tyki se encontraba en la parte superior de la edificación.

Este departamento estaba perfectamente equipado para cuando Tyki necesitaba de sí mismo y su soledad. Y en aquella cama que no había sido compartida con nadie, un ángel dormitaba.

Tyki había estado despierto desde que lo envolviera en su abrigo y lo cargase en sus brazos para traerlo a su casa. Acariciaba el suave contorno del chico. Su piel era tan suave como recordaba.

Casi no podía creer que lo que tanto había estado buscando finalmente descansara entre las sabanas de su cama de manera tan pacífica. Casi parecía un sueño y Tyki tuvo que pellizcarse un par de veces para asegurarse que no dormía. Su ángel, Allen, era real, y estaba con él.

Ahora Allen era suyo, pensaba mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de plata.

Era suyo, y nunca permitiría que lo alejarán de su lado.

Sin pensar mucho más sobre ello, arrebato las sabanas que cubrían el pequeño cuerpo, dejándolo expuesto, totalmente desnudo para su deleite.}

Tyki se deshizo rápidamente de sus guantes, y sus manos morenas comenzaron a acariciar el pálido cuerpo. Primero el brazo más cercano a él. La temperatura del cuerpo estaba, obviamente, caliente. Y aun así empezó a acariciar con delicadeza, tratando de mostrar al inconsciente muchacho lo mucho que él lo adoraba.

El cuerpo de porcelana se movió solo un poco, y la boca parecía murmurar algo, Tyki sonrió divertido, tratando de ignorar sus deseos, siguió acariciando el cuerpo.

Del brazo se desvió hacia el rostro. Acariciaba una mejilla con una mano, y la otra acariciaba el cuello del menor. El cual dejaba escapar algunos jadeos. Acaricio lentamente los labios semi abiertos del albino. Rosados y apetitosos, no se resistió a besarlos con suma adoración.

El joven cuerpo se removió aún más de entre sus sueños. Tyki degustaba la boca con un peculiar sabor dulzón. Forzaba su lengua a hacerse su camino en la húmeda cavidad del niño, tentando la pequeña lengua, intentando hacer que su dueño volviese al mundo de los vivos.

Las juguetonas manos siguieron su camino hacia el sur, deteniéndose nuevamente, esta vez, solo para acariciar el lampiño pecho del pequeño. Manos que acariciaban rápidamente los pezones del menor. El cual jadeaba y gemía entre sus sueños.

— ¿Aun sin ganas de despertar, chico? —susurró al oído de este, mientras sus manos acariciaban y estiraban los rosados pezones.

Y como si Allen hubiese esperado esas palabras, sus parpados temblaron, hasta finalmente abrirse. Tyki se sorprendió un poco, pero no dejo de hacer su placentera voluntad.

Tomo con fuerza la barbilla del niño, forzando un poco la cara de este para que se viera a los ojos. Tal como esperaba, la mirada del menor estaba nublada, sin duda bebida de las drogas que le suministrará aquel lugar. El niño no era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía o las reacciones de su cuerpo.

— Aaahh —el muchacho murmuro en un jadeo, tratando de concentrarse, pero no lo lograría. No con el pequeño cuerpo que no habia probado nunca a un hombre.

Tyki sonrio de nuevo.

— Todo esta bien ahora, Allen—acariciaba su rostro al hablar—, yo me haré cargo de ti. Duele, ¿verdad? —susurro a su rostro, mirando hacia el miembro del menor, ya erecto y mojado.

Apoyo suavemente al niño en la cama, besando su frente.

— No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eliminar el dolor y el calor Allen, tu solo concentrate en sentirte bien.

Los ojos del menor le vieron, brillantes en mudas suplicas. Él solo sonrió de nuevo, antes de robar el aliento del menor en un beso húmedo.

Allen gemía y se removía, pero no hacia un intento de alejarlo, solo lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros.

Tyki dirigió una mano hacia el sur, nuevamente, acariciando levemente la lechosa piel a su disposición. Y finalmente, cuando acaricio el falo del menor, este se removió en el beso, rompiéndolo y gimiendo fuertemente.

Tyki lamió sus labios, deseoso de escuchar más esa bella voz, alejo su cara de la del niño y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras su mano acariciaba el pene del menor, el cual se mojaba más y más a cada caricia.

— Ahhh… aaahhh… n-no… —murmuro el menor, tratando de cerrar sus piernas, clavando sus dedos en donde podía, las sabanas y el hombro del mayor.

A Tyki aquello no le importaba en realidad, un poco de dolor siempre iba bien de vez en cuando, aunque él estaba más acostumbrado a brindar dolor que recibirlo.

Besaba y mordía el cuello del niño temblando a su merced, mientras su mano acariciaba el pene bañado en pre semen. Acariciaba lentamente para luego aumentar la velocidad de súbito. Acariciaba la punta, y al acariciar la base, también tocaba superficialmente los testículos del menor.

Allen solo gemía a su toque, removiéndose y temblando por el, sin duda, desconocido placer.

— Esos tipos dijeron que eres virgen, Allen. No te preocupes. Te tratare muy delicadamente, y así tu primera experiencia sera muy placentera. Confiá en mí —susurro perversamente al oído del menor, acercando su oreja a la pequeña boca del menor, el cual gemía y se negaba al placer que recorría su cuerpo.

— N-no… v-voy… aa… ahh… —y sin más aviso, llego al orgasmo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo más audiblemente, arqueando su espalda y tensando su cuerpo, Allen finalmente había llegado a su liberación, manchándose a si mismo y a la mano morena de su semen.

— Realmente rápido —dijo el mayor, separándose del aun cálido cuerpo de Allen, mirando el semen en su mano como si no hubiese nada más interesante—, aunque es obvio —y después llevar su mano a sus labios, probando la esencia del menor, el cual aún le veía con rostro enrojecido—, pero aún no es suficiente. Seguro que aún hay suficiente droga en tu sistema, eh chico.

Separándose un poco del muchacho, se puso en pie, deshaciéndose de su camiseta y arrojándola a alguna parte de la habitación, luego procedió a hacer los mismo con sus pantalones.

— Actualmente no tengo loción ni nada parecido, ya vez, fuiste una visita repentina, pero no te preocupes, Allen, seguramente puedo improvisar algo para ti.

Y con ello, tomo posición sobre el cuerpo del menor, abriendo las piernas de este, y conduciendo los brazos del menor a sus hombros.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del menor, rosando su entrepierna, aun aprisionada en su ropa interior, contra el aun erecto falo del menor, sacando un jadeo en Tyki y un gemido en Allen, el cual se aferraba al cuello de Tyki, inconscientemente atrayéndolo a él.

Tyki volvió a besar los labios de Allen, esta vez de una forma un poco más brusca, más desesperada. Allen movía sus caderas, desesperado por volver a liberarse, sucumbiendo a la tentación, rindiéndose al veneno que suponía la droga.

Tyki reinició las caricias, el cuerpo de Allen temblaba a su merced, bebiendo sus jadeos y gemidos, y finalmente llego hacia el lugar que deseaba.

Se alejó del agarre del menor, para dirigir su atención a la zona sur.

Tomo nuevamente las pálidas piernas, separándolas aún más, sacando un jadeo de dolor del albino.

Podía ver con deleite como la pequeña y rosada entrada de su chico se contraía expectante. Lamió un par de dedos, para encaminarlos a esa entrada.

— Puede que esto sea incomodo y hasta doloroso, pero trata de resistirlo, chico, te aseguro que después se sentirá muy bien.

Allen le miraba, sin ver realmente, su nublada cabeza no podía procesar palabras, solo sensaciones. Así que se sobresaltó al sentir un intruso en su interior, trato de cerrar sus piernas, pero el cuerpo entre ellas no lo permitió.

El dedo se abría lentamente paso en su interior, mientras el se removía incomodo en las sabanas. Jadeaba y negaba con la cabeza, trataba de traer a su mente de las brumas calurosas, pero simplemente no podía. Las sensaciones y el calor eran demasiado fuertes.

Cuando Tyki pensó que ya se había expandido lo suficiente, agrego un segundo dedo, tijereteando en el estrecho interior.

— Ahhh… aayy —dijo el menor, con lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando caer sin derramarse aún.

— Oh lo siento tanto, chico, creó que fui muy brusco, pero no te preocupes, ya arreglo eso —decía con una sonrisa torcida.

Empezó a masturbar el pene del menor, haciendo que se cubriera nuevamente en pre semen. Y desesperándose por los gemidos y jadeos del menor, agrego un tercer dedo, sin importarle del todo que aun el interior estaba estrecho.

— Aaayy… gghh… d-duele —dijo el menor, aferrándose a las sabanas, derramando sus lágrimas.

Tyki lamió su labio inferior, masturbando rápidamente al menor, y con los tres dígitos, abriéndose paso en el interior del niño, expandiéndolo, volviéndolo loco.

Cuando Allen gimió más audiblemente y con los cerrados, sintiendo el repentino placer que recorría su cuerpo sin piedad.

— Oh, encontré tu próstata, Allen —dijo con voz cantarina, empezando a mover los dedos para que acariciasen ese punto, rápido e insistentemente.

Allen se deshacía en gemidos, cada vez más audibles, sus piernas se abrían aún más, y sus caderas ayudaban a que esos dedos fueran más profundo dentro de él.

Sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo de nuevo.

— Ups, no tan rápido, niño —dijo Tyki, tapando la punta del pene del menor con su pulgar, evitando que llegase a su liberación.

— N-no, n-no… du-duele…

— Pero Allen esta siendo un niño malo, quiero de nuevo correrse sin mí. Esta vez hagamoslo juntos, Allen.

Se separó un poco del menor para sacar su erecto pene de su prisión de telas. Era grande e imponente, y eso era algo que le adulaban mucho las mujeres con las que se había acostado. Se preguntó durante un segundo si desgarraría el interior del menor, preguntándose si le habría preparado lo suficiente. Pero ya no estaba en condiciones de esperar.

Separo las piernas del menor, y se masturbó, la imagen insana que le brindaba el chico era mejor que su imaginación, y por mucho. Abría un poco más la entrada con su pulgar, acercando la punta de su pene, tentando el lugar.

El niño de ojos llorosos aún estaba demasiado nublado para que realmente pudiese protestar por nada. Pero seguramente no estaría lo suficiente drogado para no sentir el dolor.

Se recargo contra el juvenil cuerpo y cubrió la cara de Allen con besos suaves, mientras posicionaba su pene con la entrada y finalmente abrirse paso en el estrecho y cálido interior.

Allen dio una especie de grito de dolor, aferrándose a Tyki, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, removiendo sus piernas.

— Relajate un poco, Allen, o será más doloroso —advirtió sin detenerse.

Allen gimoteaba y negaba con la cabeza, pero eso no detuvo a Tyki, hasta que finalmente estuvo dentro de él, en lo más profundo, robando su virginidad, rompiendo su interior.

Allen temblaba y derramaba lágrimas, las cuales Tyki quitaba con suaves besos, besando con devoción al menor, invocando todo su auto control para no embestir el pequeño cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana.

Para distraer al niño del dolor acaricio los pezones, jugando con ellos, y después masturbándolo con firmeza. Cuando Allen se relajo lo suficiente, empezó a moverse.

7trato de ser lo más delicado posible, tomando en cuenta que el menor había sido virgen hasta hacia unos instantes. Pero el asfixiante calor amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Así empezó un delicado vaivén, tratando de acostumbrar al menor a su tamaño. Y Allen lo hacía muy bien, a grandes bocanadas conseguía relajarse, abrazándose desesperadamente a la espalda de Tyki, quien besaba su frente con afecto.

Pero sin contenerse por más tiempo, empezó a embestirle más y más rápidamente, más desenfrenado, más desesperado.

Ambos cuerpos cubiertos de sudor se aferraban el uno al otro, robándose el aliento en besos obscenos, calentando el aire a su alrededor, moviéndose desenfrenado.

Tyki se separó del agarre del niño, irguiendo un poco, tomo las piernas del menor para alzarlas aún más, y empezó a embestirle más rápido y bestial.

Allen gemía más descontroladamente, más y más alto, aferrándose a las sabanas, ofreciendo un gran espectáculo audiovisual al moreno.

— Allen… Allen… di mi nombre… llamame Tyki como en antaño —ordenaba entre jadeos, Allen era muy estrecho.

— Aaahhh —Allen parpadeo confundido, pero parecía que había entendido lo que se le había dicho, pues pronto empezaba gritar el nombre "Tyki" cuando este de nuevo tocaba ese punto en su interior que le volvía loco, que le hacía sentir electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

— Allen… mi Allen…

— ¡Aaahh!...Ty-¡Tyki!… ¡Tyki!

El menor sin controlar más el placer, termino llegando de nuevo al orgasmo, corriéndose mucho más intensamente que la anterior vez, derramando su esencia, manchándose a si mismo.

Pero Tyki tampoco estaba lejos de terminar, embistiendo más profundo y más rápido él también llego al orgasmo, saliendo rápidamente del interior del menor, derramándose sobre él. Manchándolo, marcándolo.

Allen parpadeo, sintiendo finalmente el calor desaparecer. Repentinamente se sentía muy cansado, recibió el beso que Tyki le diera en la frente y en los labios antes de finalmente caer dormido.

Tyki se permitió recuperar el aliento, antes de acostarse junto al joven. Ese había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Se volteo hacia el pequeño, el cual nuevamente se había ido al país de los sueños. Sonrió con cariño, aun incrédulo de haberle encontrado por fin. Y vaya coincidencia. Si él no hubiera ido esa noche, su niño habría acabado en manos de cualquier lunático perverso que robara su inocencia.

Pero afortunadamente él había estado allí para salvarle. Tomo una de las manos del menor, depositando un casto beso en el dorso. Atrajo el delgado cuerpo hacia sí, abrazándolo, casi temiendo que fuera otro sueño.

Pero la calidez estaba allí, Allen estaba allí. Y mientras cerraba los ojos se prometió que no se volvería a separar del menor.

* * *

 **(*) Sé que parece mucho dinero, pero yo use los valores del anime de no money, donde eran más o menos esas cantidades si las convertimos a libras. Después de todo, Ayase valió 120 millones de yenes lol**

 **Fin del primer cap.**

 **Dudas? Sugerencias? Adelante :** **3**

 **El titulo de Shibari viene de "Enlazado" en japones.**


End file.
